Goodbye my love
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: The unthinkable has happened. Abby's worse nightmare has become reality. WARNING:Major character's death. Tissues might come in handy. Please read the A/N and give the story a chance. Thank you.


**Goodbye my love **

**Author: AbbyGibbs **

_**Disclaimer: **_Well, I do not own them and that is pretty unfair – they again belong to DPB! Why does he always have to own the best shows and the best characters? Could someone explain that to me? His characters are always suffering too much. So I have decided to borrow them for a little while, the length of a story, but I promise to give them back though I really wish I could keep them for myself.

Classification: Drama

Rating: T (+13 as always to be on the safe side, isn't it?)

Spoilers: none.

**WARNING: Major character's death. Tissues might come in handy.**

Summary: The unthinkable has happened, Abby's worse nightmare has become reality.

Feedbacks: well, I'd love them, of course –who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

**A/N: No idea where this one comes from, I had a knot in my throat while I was writing it, but I couldn't help it. I just had to. I can't believe myself that I have written this.**

**Thanks to Mark Harmon, Pauley Perrette, Michael Weatherly, Cote de Pablo, Sean Murray, David McCallum and all the other for giving life to the wonderful characters of NCIS. Thanks, Laci as always.**

**The story has taken a life on its own now, so it'll be longer that I first intended it to be. So you're not rid of me yet on this one.**

**Thank you to all the reviews for the previous chapter, I'll reply to you as soon as the site will allow me to do so.**

**Thanks so much to my beta, finlaure, and thanks so much to my best friend, Laci.**

**Goodbye my love**

Standing at the window, Abby watches the dark clouds in the sky as they are pushed away by the wind only to be replaced by darker ones. Rain would fall soon. Normally she would be upset by this weather, sure she wasn't a big fan of the sun, but rain had nothing positive about itself.

It wasn't exactly as if there was anything positive in her life right now, no it was more like a permanent nightmare.

The man she had loved - loved still was gone. Gone forever. Killed by a drunk driver. Abby's vision blurred as the memories of the unthinkable and awful news and reached her.

000

One night as she was waiting for him to come home, Abby had dropped the glass of wine she was about to drink, and she had fallen on the floor and started to cry, something had happen to Gibbs she just knew.

About an hour later, Tony had come to the house to announce the horrible news, but the moment he'd laid eyes on her, he knew it was of no use because she already knew.

Tony's eyes were red rimmed and puffy from crying. They held onto each other for what seemed like hours.

It'd happened three weeks ago and it felt like it was yesterday.

Nothing would ever be the same again. Nothing mattered anymore.

Abby had always loved forensic science and today she seems to resent it. Everything she was and all the knowledge she had couldn't help to save the man she'd loved more than life itself.

A huge part of her disappeared with him.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she remembered the two weeks they had share as lovers. Two short weeks was the short period in a lifetime.

14 days.

The happiest fourteen days of her life.

What was she supposed to do now? How would she ever be able to move on?

Abby slowly walked away from the window as pearls of water started to fall from the sky. She went up the stairs to their room and there like she so often did, she took off her clothes except her panties.

She then reached for his NIS sweater that lay on the bed, she held it under her nose breathing in his scent as she closed her eyes, memories invaded her mind. Abby finally put on the sweater he'd liked, enjoying the feeling as the fabric slid over her naked chest.

The piece of clothing made her feel as if Gibbs was still with her.

Next Abby climbed into bed to lie on his side of the bed, her heart broken. Abby cried her goodbye to her love. A soft smiled appeared on her lips briefly as she thought that he was finally reunite with Shannon and Kelly.

I miss you so much, Gibbs, she murmured before she fell asleep. Abby wanted to sleep because as she did, she knew she'd be with him in her dreams.

THE END

_**Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
